This invention relates to the field of diver's life support or umbilical connections, and more particularly to a multiple hose, emergency quick-disconnect device.
Underwater breathing apparatus for divers are often supplied with breathing gas, heating water, or other fluids via hoses from a remote location at the surface or a submerged platform or station such as a diving bell or personnel transfer capsule. One of the failure modes that must be contemplated is the fouling of such hoses at a point that is at such a distance from the platform or other station that the diver is unable to return thereto, or to some other haven. It has been contemplated that the diver be provided with an emergency, self-contained supply of breathing gas for use in case of interruption of the normal supply by hose. Such get-home capability is necessarily of rather short duration, and accordingly there is needed a reliable quick-disconnect capability by which the diver can rapidly break his connection with normal service supply hoses so as to permit his safe return to the platform, capsule or other haven within the limited time permitted by the get-home capability of the breathing apparatus.